


明日黄花

by singular451



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singular451/pseuds/singular451





	明日黄花

穿越森林与低丘，沿着积雪掩藏下的小路朝旷野走去，尽头就是我们的小屋——火光映照窗上冰花，仿佛宇宙中的恒星。透过这扇窗户，任谁都能明白屋内多么明亮温暖——众人围坐炉边烤火，听我以低缓的语调读着《看不见的城市》：“每个城市都从她面对的荒漠获得自己的形状；于是，赶骆驼的人和水手所看到的，就是这样处在沙的荒漠与水的荒漠之间的苔斯皮那。”这是我们于夏日采集，贮藏了一整个秋天的甘美果实，得以在这个冬夜享用。“……而我们，亲爱的，只不过是世界边缘上的灵魂两颗。”尔后有人轻轻吐出了果实中的种子：一粒关于如何召唤春天的秘密。


End file.
